halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SilvaRex
Check out Verina's Talk Page again!!! Please :) Spartan J73 05:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, check out Verina's page again. I'm the guy that does A778's editing. I made the article that inspired her chacter, spartan-273 (check it out when you get the time please). I believe my newest comment should clear some things up. I would explain it here, but I don't have much time, so yeah. So please, if you have the time, check out what I put. Thank you. Dude, whut? What have I done?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 13:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) template. When used it appears as the username of whichever user is logged on and viewing it, for example, "I hate ." So no, Sith'ari does not hate you. Not to my knowledge, anyway B) Oh, and please don't leave comments on discussion pages unless they actually add to the discussion.}} :It does work! Yes!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 14:20, February 24, 2011 (UTC) template that was used.}} I dun' give a damn!. Halo Fanon requires more... bang to their buck... You obviously don't take language classes. Pity, I find Italian one of the most formal languages out there. Arrivederci! The Irk I just noticed that textbox you used on my userpage, about the Australians and the people incapable of thinking for themselves - have you consider using on the large wall of text in it? :Meh, IRC. :If this was Halo nation, that would be grounds to ban. However, we don not have a points system here, and it was only a userpage. Sorry, but his actions stand. In Regards to Lower than Few 1. To give such a lowly species a Sangheili class removes the prestige of the class. The Sangheili would no longer take the rank seriously and any Sangheili that rank would lose their honor. Make sense? 2. She has downloaded a fragment of MB, therefore "tainting" her mind. The thirst for blood was an exageration, I just meant she is willing to fight, not litterally craving mass slaughter, though she does have some anger management problems. Also, she uses captured AI "slaves" for communication. 3. "She" is just put in personality wise. Acting more feminine, it is closer to a she than a he. I just use she to clarify objectives, feelings, and traits. Plus, I really don't like calling Engineers "it". They are living beings, so they shall be called "he", "she", or "they" by me. I don't mean biologically, I mean mentally. Make any sense? And thank you for your feedback! -M.S. 20:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) It's k. I'm not really mad. Just laughing at the fact that the "admins" really don't know much about halo and it's canon.Xzan Tamasee 13:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Orly If they were used in practice what would stop them from being used in combat? Especially if things were at an all time low like they were in my story? And obviously they wouldn't hold up. That's why I made it take minimal damage. It's mainly used to transport the army from Voromee State to Makuree State.Xzan Tamasee 02:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :IRC. Nao. . =3}} Durr Another person that comes out of the woodwork claiming I'm wrong with no proof of such. What do you and anyone else have to offer? Opinion. What do I offer? Canon. It's only logical...--Xzan Tamasee 00:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Replying Since the administration seems to be a tad too lazy, I'll do this instead. In case you're wondering why your recent blog about covenant measurement of the chronological kind was deleted, it is because it is meant to be a forum post rather than a blog post. Anyways, Sincerely, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blog The main difference is that a blog is created for the purpose of spreading information you know, whilst a forum post is designed to ask questions you need answered, or to start up a discussion amongst the community. If you see any blogs that should be forum posts, please report them to the administration. Regards, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 23:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC) , , |text= Hey Gutsy, I made some big changes to S-075 I thought you might find some of it entertaining to some degree so I sent this little message here to invite you to read it haha. }} Civility Warning (1/3) :Gutsy: Consider this as your only get-out-of-jail card. When a user warns you to be civil, you do not reply using profanity. Everyone has the right to remind others of the rules of this wiki, even to administrators. :Tony: Please assume good faith when moderating the wiki. Don't get overboard when issuing warnings and blocks. :Block removed and will remain so unless the situation gets out of hand.— subtank (7alk) 00:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::On that note, blocks should only be issued on the third offense, per Personal Attacks section of our Blocking Policy. :) — subtank (7alk) 00:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) A small side story , , |text= Hey TCG as you've undoubtedly seen, i've done a little bit of work on my Spartan article. My Spartan needs a few more missions under his belt so it seems like he's earned his rank so I'm making a few as I go....one in particular was inspired by Halo 3 ODST's original mission where they were going to drop onto a cruiser. So far I've gathered this much info on the basic plot: UNSC Boreas-Destroyer drops S-075 along with ODSTs onto the a covenant corvette that has NAV data from a UNSC cruiser that was boarded and destroyed (Glorious Inheritance) So far that's the basic plot of it, I was telling you this because I thought it might be fun to have another author's Spartan on one such mission as an additional team member. (Also you could put the story on said Spartans page from his/her POV.) i'll probably write it this weekend so it's something to think about, just tell me who if any of yours and i'll read up on their personality and write based on that. (Or if you give me specifics on how you see them as.) Hope to hear from you. -075 }} , , |text= Yeah totally, I could always use some help on canon friendly ideas, and new original ones as well. Feel free to edit what you want as long as you let me know what it was, on the subject of the mission: Just let me know who it is and i'll mold the story to fit him/her and you can choose to fill in their speech parts if you want, or leave it to me. }} Thanks, bro. I pry won't be on the IRC for at least the rest of tonight, however. My email is communipedia@gmail.com, in case you need it. What would the story be about? You never gave us any hints to the plotline yet. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Your forum page , , |text= Hey so I checked out that forum page and i'd be all for helping you make a short story. Though at the moment I can't think of anything to start with, but if you can get a rough idea of what you want I can provide a whole crap load of ideas. }} Well I had been busy conceiving a story about one Spartan's, a squad of ODST's, a small battlegroup of marine's, and a local militia's last stand against the falling Covenant in Battle NY. I hadn't begun writing yet, but if it fits the criteria that you have set in your mind, you can always consider... ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Email , , |text= My email is Bleachguy7@hotmail.com for future Reference. }} Sorry I didn't get it sooner, I was logged out... and my notifier wouldn't work... I like your first idea a lot actually. I couldn't find your preexisting articles, however. Could I please have a link to them? Thanks, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:07, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I skimmed through them and like the idea. The gladiator theme would be a new idea for the wiki, and I think that I has a lot of potential. Who is the spy? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Didn't need to know, just thought they would be cooler if they were, so I asked.--Supercavitation 13:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll start drafting tomorrow. I must admit, your writing is very professional. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Is it really necessary for each article to have a (TGC) at the end? It only makes articles harder to find. And I'll rename Victor to Halo: Victor. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:27, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Don't you just love working from separate continents? I just woke up! ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Stupid blogs I see that you just like creating conflict here on the wiki, and from what i've seen on your post-ban comments...you don't seem to take heed to the fact that we're watching you.}} Yep. Actually, I'm not done yet, so if you give me a minute, I'll have the chapter complete. And I think that the story should end: :"Matt felt the wind softly find it’s way through his hair. Staring into the dusk, Matt wondered wether this might be the last time he'd have the chance to do so." referencing chapter one. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:24, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infinityverse You see you have this habit of excessively tapping into stuff that this none of your business. If you consider your act to be revenge on what happened on the Department of Redundancy Department talk page. However your act is basically 'invalid' as the page is an actual page while Rozh's talk page you continue to repetitively keep posting your comments. This stupidity ends here and if you continue this edit war you'll begin to lessen the influence you have on some of the newer users of Halo Fanon. Unless you want to be a bad influence, I suggest you begin acting a civil as possible and act as a role model to the people that look upon you. That'll be all. Now I love you as much as a boy adopted only for his athletic potential, but please don't add in necessary comments. I understand you probably weren't trying to start anything, but if you two keep at it, it'll become Halo Fanon's most popular love hate relationship lead to the start of the Australian Civil War continue be a growing thorn in anyone's side that's involved. So please, play nice, and best wishes. ;)}} :All is fine as long as you got the message. ;) — Please, for the love of God, stop yelling at Nano to be constructive when you are the one that is the first to post something unconstructive/uncivil; I'm not calling you the bad guy, but this stuff really grinds my gears. Please, thank you, and have a great day. P.S. on the note of the RTE, I do recall a point when you were growing rather impatient over a coding issue caused by RTE. Also, all RTE quick-access templates are messed up in one way or another, usually in the way of missing sections.}}